The Love of my Life
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: A drunken driver crashes into Danny and gives him critical injuries. They can only save him one way. Danny approves of it, but Sam thinks this doctor is a fraud. But after all, she isn't Danny. So what can she do about it? Inspired by the remake of the movie "Robo-Cop".


**New story for you! It's based off of the remake of Robo-Cop. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DP or Robo-Cop. **

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Sitting here with Danny in this restaurant, I fall more and more in love with him every second. His sparkling baby blue eyes, and his black raven locks falling on his face. He looked up at me in confusion because I was staring at him so much. All I could manage to do was smile and chuckle. I'm always at a loss for words when he looks at me. He is the love of my life, and nothing will ever change that.

"Sam...what are you doing?" Danny asked and tilted his head a little as he talked.

"Just staring at your lovely face." I smiled, making him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Okay then...so when should we leave the tip?" Danny added, reminding me to ask for the check.

The waitress came with the receipt, and I gave her the cash for the dinner, also the tip. We walked outside, towards the parking lot, and waited for Tucker to pull up.

"Do you think he'll be here soon?" Danny asked me.

"I don't know, I'll call him."

I grabbed my phone out from my pocket, checking the time, then dialing his number. I put the phone up to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Sam, I'll be there in just a second, in fact, I'm pulling into the parking lot right now," I looked over and saw Tucker's truck in the entry of the parking lot, "so if you'll give me just a..."

"Tucker? Tucker?" I asked, hanging up the phone in attempt and fail.

I looked up, and a drunken driver was right in front of his truck, and coming closer quickly. As if he weren't paying attention, which he probably wasn't, Danny walked right in front of Tucker's car to get in the passenger seat.

"Danny, stop!" I yelled.

**_BANG!_**

I ran towards him, but it was too late. The drunk driver slipped past Tucker's car as if nothing just happened. I rushed over to Danny, and Tucker called the ambulance. I knelt down to his level, "Danny, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah..." Danny coughed; struggling to speak.

"The ambulances are coming, you'll be okay, I promise."

I held his hand as the ambulances came, and felt a tear slip down my face. The helpers on the ambulance carried him away on a stretcher. I never got to tell him that I love him before they took him...

I started to cry even harder as I hopped into Tucker's car.

"Hey, hey, Sam. Look at me, he'll be okay." Tucker lifted up my head, looking me in the eyes.

"Just drive to the hospital, I don't want anyone to get my hopes up."

* * *

The doctor rushed out of the emergency room, in desperation of talking to me. I quickly stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"Is he going to be okay?" I urged the doctor to give me good news, but his normal facial expression dropped to a frown. That could never be good...

"I'm afraid not Samantha," I cringed at him calling me by my real name, but I let him keep talking. "He has very bad cuts, scrapes, and broken bones. In fact, we will have to remove his legs and arms."

My face started swelling and my eyes were puffing as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"So basically, you have to remove his body...but how can he live like that?"

"Well, there is one way we can save him."

My tears went away as my face turned back to normal. I'm willing to do anything to save him, I'd pretty much die for Danny. He is my whole life, and I'm so glad that he's okay.

"We can remove his arms and legs, and attach his body to a suit. A metal suit. Kind of similar to Iron Man, or...something. This suit will make him able to maneuver himself with his mind, thanks to our advanced scientists. Danny has approved, and the procedure starts in about...15 minutes. You can visit him now if you want."

I feel pretty suspicious about this plan, but at least Danny will live. My gut though is just telling me that this doctor isn't trustworthy. I think he's a spoof honestly. But I'm not Danny, so I can't make any decisions.

I braced myself as I walked into Danny's hospital room.

"Danny, are you awake?" I asked approaching the hospital bed.

"Uh-huh..." Danny groaned, covering his body with a blanket. I think he's embarrassed by his body because of how badly injured it was.

"I'm sorry about what happened, that driver will go to hell..."

"Don't apologize Sam, it's not your fault. I'll be fine."

"Can you remember one little thing for me please? I love you, and whatever happens, I always will. If you don't make it through this, I'm dying with you. If you make it, I'll be here by your side. We'll always be together in the end."

I gently kissed him before the doctor started the operation. Now, I can only hope he'll be okay. Because god knows what I'll do without him.

"You're my life, Danny." I whispered into the air, feeling some satisfaction. On the inside, I know he heard me.

Sitting in the waiting room with Tucker is not fun. At all. He started talking about technology for hours since I told him what they're doing to Danny. But all I can think about is him being okay.


End file.
